petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gold
"Well, I guess we should set off, too." -Gold "Shit's hit the fan, and we don't have any umbrellas." -Ty Summary Gold is a Pokemon Master and Trainer from New Bark Town, Johto. He is also well known as the champion of the Johto Region, and is commonly argued as one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world. Backstory After receiving a talking Cyndaquil from Professor Elm, Gold went along his journey to become a Pokemon Master, quickly moving through the first two gyms, but being crushed his first time challenging Whitney. While training, he met and befriended Krys, a girl working with Professor Elm to research Pokemon. After rematching Whitney and defeating her so hard that she cried, Gold moved on, meeting up with Krys and stumbling upon Team Rocket schemes along the way (including the Mask of Ice, who battled him to a draw before revealing to him his plans to take over Team Rocket), and working with Lance to defeat Team Rocket, and also keeping an eye out for Silver. One of these schemes was the use of a strange radio broadcast to force evolve magikarp in the Lake of Rage into gyarados. one did evolve, into the Red Gyarados, and was caught by Gold. While stopping the broadcast, the machine used malfunctioned, and a series of strange broadcasts gave Ty the ability to use a number of moves usually outside of the natural movepool of a Typhlosion. He ran into the Masked Man a second time, but was unable to tell what the villain was planning before he left. Gold made his way to Olivine, where he met Jasmine, and helped her get secretpotion to help heal an ampharos in the Olivine lighthouse with Krys's help. Keeping in touch, Gold left Olivine to get the last remaining badges and challenge the Johto Elite Four, stopping in his home town of New Bark Town before going to Indigo Plateau, while Kry went to all stretches of the Johto Region searching for new Pokemon and collecting data for Elm's research. On his way to New Bark Town, Gold met and befriended Celebi, who took him and Krys back in time to defeat Giovanni before he could respond to the call made by the then-reformed Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. They returned to the present time, and made their way to New Bark Town. While in New Bark Town, Gold first met Trainer Red, and became acquaintances with him. After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Lance, he moved on to the Kanto League, defeating the various gym leaders and the Kanto Championship. Hearing of Red's mission to collect Pokemon and study the environments of Mt. Silver, Gold decided to intercept him at the top, battling to a very close win. After defeating Red, Gold convinced Red to challenge the Johto League, and after that, other leagues. Gold made his way to the top of Tin Tower, where he met and befriended Ho-Oh. After hearing about Red defeating the Johto League and taking his spot as reigning champion, Gold decided to challenge Red to an official League match for the championship, winning his title back. Gold continued to go through other leagues, coming in top positions in several of them, before hearing of the Mask of Ice's plots resurfacing in Johto. He, Kris, and Red went to the Indigo Plateau to try to stop the Mask of Ice, who was terrorizing the League HQ with a captured Ho-Oh and Lugia. After a long and grueling battle, the Mask of Ice fled, and Gold continued to track him, eventually intercepting a plot to use Celebi's time travel to his advantage. Gold, the Mask of Ice, and Celebi traveled through time, where Gold defeated the Masked Man in a battle. After being transported back, the Masked Man seemingly gave up his ambitions, and hid in obscurity. Gold and Ty continued to go through other leagues, and occasionally battled challengers to the title of Champion of Johto, protecting his Championship, while Krys would become a celebrity Pokemon catcher, and bring him on her show occasionally. Personality Gold is usually rather laid back, and doesn't speak much to strangers, except for business or directions, preferring to let Ty do the talking. However, Gold is very protective of his friends, family, and world, and will stop at nothing to make sure they are safe. After hanging out with people, he will eventually open up. He generally slacks off, preferring to play games and battle instead of doing real work. Ty is more talkative than his adoptive brother Gold, but many debate whether it is a good thing. Ty is very sarcastic, and curses often. However, despite his rude language, he is actually quite kind, having very similar values, morals, and interests as Gold. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A | High 6-C Name: Pokemon Trainer Gold Gender: Male | Various Age: 20 | Various Origin: Pokemon Classification: Human | Various Pokemon species Attack Potency: Human Level | Large Island Level Speed: Human Level | Massively Hypersonic+; Possibly faster when using detect Lifting Strength: Human Level | Class T+ Striking Strength: Human Level | Small Town Level (Physical); Large Island Level (Special) Durability: Human Level | Small Island Level; Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks; Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Extended Human Melee Range | Many Miles Standard Equipment: A Bag with many items, mainly for survival in the wilderness and Pokemon battling, a collapsible pool stick, PokeGear, phone, (National) Pokedex, collapsible steel Baton (used for self-defense; 36" extended, 7" collapsed, 6" handle); Wears a typhlosionite stone taped to a string as a necklace. Intelligence: Very High; Gold is a very competent fighter and strategist, able to come up with strategies and adapt to different fighting styles on the fly. In addition, Gold is rather knowledgeable on survival skills, both in urban settings and in various wilderness settings. He is musically gifted, being able to play several instruments (though he's out of practice with most of them). He does have some academic prowess as well (being able to speak and understand some German), but he rarely applies himself academically, preferring to do things that are more hands-on. Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Gold is a normal human; Detect only lasts for about a minute at a time, and has the possibility of failing if used multiple times in a row; Protect will almost always work the first time, but it's chances of failing are doubles each consecutive use; When using Mega Evolution, if the mega stone (either the one the Pokemon has or the one Gold has) gets broken, then the Pokemon will revert back to normal form-the entire transformation is dependent on his relation to and trust in Gold and their abilities, as well as the two mega stones being intact; As with all trainers and Pokemon with strong bonds (in Gold's Verse), Gold and his Pokemon are linked, meaning any pain and wear felt by his Pokemon are translated to an extent directly to him Powers and Abilities: Extremely competent strategist, good puzzle-solver, okay pool player, arguably the strongest Pokemon master (debatable, seeing as the likes of Red and Cynthia exist). Other Pokemon posses other abilities, all of which can be found under their move pool and pokedex entries on Bulbapedia; Gold shares a strong bond with his Pokemon, and as such, works extremely well with them as a team-They have reached the point where they can accurately predict what the others will do Notable Pokemon in Gold's Team: Ty (typhlosion), Pi (togetic), Sudo (sudowoodo), Flora (sunflora), Ai (aipom), Lap (lapras), Burn (red gyarados), Amph (ampharos), Hera (heracross), and Tyne (a mantine with 20 remoraid attached to it). Guide: Gold | Gold's Pokemon Team Notable Attacks and Techniques The Pokemon on Gold's team are known to combine different attacks at a time to boost their abilities, the most common combination being adding extremespeed to give a major boost in speed. Gold is known to use Tyne for travel by flight when on his party, as it has twenty remoraid attached to its underside in a configuration allowing Gold to use his pool stick as a handle, and hold on as if he were riding a glider; Several of the remoraid are positioned to aid in speed, by constantly using aurora beam or hydro pump to help propel Tyne and Gold forward, while others face forward to act as a type of guns, allowing Tyne to act somewhat like a fighter jet. However, Gold rarely has Tyne on his team. Notable techniques Ty can use outside of normal Pokemon movepools include the ability to increase the air temperature of an area to normally lethal degrees, increase his own body temperature to the point that anything touching him will instantly combust, and cause explosions by rubbing/vibrating his fur together, without knocking himself out. Very advanced trainers and Pokemon in Gold's Verse are capable of using techniques such as move-combination (commonly used by Ty) and move-stacking (commonly used by Ai). Move-Combination is where a Pokemon uses two moves together at the same time; Generally, this happens with the use of agility, quick attack, extremespeed, or aerial ace to augment one's speed, while they use a second move for the actual strike. Move-layering is using a move several times over at the same time, and can only be used with stat-boosting moves, such as double-team, agility, sword's dance, etc. All Psychic-Type Pokemon in Gold's Verse are able to learn teleport on a subconscious level at a high level; This means that when strong enough, they are able to teleport items used by their trainers in and out of their pack (negating the need to remove a backpack to have access to one's items). This does not translate to combat capabilities; The only Pokemon that can use the move Teleport to move themselves, other Pokemon, or their trainers from place to place are ones which can legally learn them in the games, plus any legendary psychic-type Pokemon. Additional Statistics Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto Region Residency: New Bark Town, Johto Region Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: In a relationship with Crystal ("Krys") Affiliation: His Pokemon, Johto League For Ty Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto Region Residency: New Bark Town, Johto Region Weight: 175 Pounds (79.5 kg) | 200 Pounds (90.7 kg) Height: 5'7" (170 cm) | 6'1" (185 cm) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Dark Blue and Cream, with red patches Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Gold, Johto League Guide: Ty (normal) | Ty (Mega Typhlosion) Notes on Various Moves It should be noted that any move that can be learned by a Pokemon in any generation, through breeding, leveling up, and move tutors (which were not originally TMs) are able to be learned by a Pokemon simply through leveling up. In some cases, special or event moves are included. Pokemon are able to learn any TM or HM move they were able to learn in any generation as well, through the means of a TM (i.e., Gyarados can learn Zap Cannon and the elemental punches are still TMs). TMs are extremely cheap and plentiful, due to an underground black market for TMs and corporations mass producing them to break after one use (on purpose). HMs are much more expensive, as they can be used more than once. Pi's psychic attack is able to create defensive barriers similar to the move protect, but a substantially powerful move may be able to break it (i.e., it can't protect against something that would destroy a planet). It is able to allow Pi to encase others in the shield as a bubble, though it also can be broken. However, the most common part of the attack, the ability to lift an opponent into the air and move them around, can not be dodged. However, Pi cannot paralyze an opponent with it (i.e., Pi can pick them up and move their location, but can not stop them from using ranged attacks). Using this ability, Pi can slam an opponent into the ground with several tons of force, or pick something up off of the ground with ease regardless of weight. The ability to psychically lift objects has a limit, but it is not based on weight; Instead, it is based on size (the area Pi needs to control to lift the object. For example: Pi could lift a 2,000 ton object the size of a car, but not a 5 pound object the size of the moon. The maximum sized object Pi can lift using psychic is about a large mountain, though using psychic for heavy lifting or on many things at ones wears on Pi's mind rather quickly. Pi's eyes glow purple when it uses Psychic. Detect can be used by Ty, Pi, Ai, Poly, and Hera, and will give the user a period of time where they will be able to dodge any move, regardless of their speed. The move gives the user whatever amount of speed and reaction abilities they need in order to dodge an attack, but puts them in a trance-like state of high concentration on doing so, meaning their brain will only be taking in information useful to the battle. Generally, a Pokemon's eyes glow light blue when using this attack, but when dodging attacks requires more sped and reaction time than the Pokemon naturally has, their eyes glow pure white. Detect also can let the user tell the difference between the user of the move Double Team (or a similar technique) and one of their clones. It does not stop the effects of Perish Song or similar techniques. Extremespeed is very commonly used by Ty, in combination with another attack in order to increase his speed. Extremespeed, when used through move combination, raises the user's speed by several stages. This move uses more energy, which means that Ty generally only uses it against very quick enemies, or to catch his opponents off guard. Double Team can be very useful to get out of a pinch, as the user may use it to get out of a hold, replacing themselves with a mere copy of themselves. The clones created are able to use attacks just like the real user, albeit to a weaker degree. The clones also vanish after being hit. Aside from being physically weaker and only being able to take one hit, the clones are exact copies of the user, and it is impossible to tell the difference without using a move such as detect or another identifying move; One would not be able to tell the difference by normal sight alone. Quick Attack is similar to Extremespeed in that it can be used to raise the user's speed or move quickly. However, unlike extremespeed (which will raise the user's speed by a set amount, no matter what their base speed is), quick attack's speed maxes out at Mach 2.5 (Supersonic+). Thundershock and Thunder Wave move at Mach 2.1, Thunderbolt moves at Mach 2.3, and Thunder moves at Mach 2.5 (all Supersonic). One-Hit Knock Out moves will knock out any Pokemon in one hit should they land, kill any non-Pokemon entity with Continent-Level durability or lower, and will one-hit knock out any being with Multiversal+ Level durability or lower. OHKO moves will not affect Higher-Dimensional or Lower-Dimensional beings. These moves will fail if the target is more powerful than the user; This means while they have the potential to harm extremely strong beings, they most likely will not, as most Pokemon are not higher than Tier 6. The signature moves of the Creation Trio and other Legendary Pokemon can reach 3-A Tier Damage; As these moves can be used through Sketch, Mimic, or Metronome, any Pokemon than learns one of the latter three moves has the potential to cause 3-A level damage, however this is extremely unlikely. Mimic and Mirror Move will mirror the effects and power of absolutely any attack by any being, save for higher or lower dimensional attacks. The move Metronome turns into in roleplays shall be determined by this randomizer: http://thousandroads.net/null/metronome Trivia Gold's personality, hobbies, and abilities are mostly based on Dan's own; This is one reason why Gold is a staple character for Petro to roleplay. Ty's personality is partially based on Sterling Archer; Foul-mouthed, extremely sarcastic, and witty. However, Ty is slightly watered down in some regards, and has been given his own personality separate from Archer's over time. It should also be noted that Ty is much, much more accepting of differing view points and lifestyles than Archer is. Gold has appeared in Reality's Bane and The Ancient Ones. Some of the aspects of Gold's Verse (notably, combat) are based on the Pokemon Golder parody's Red Battle, which finds inspiration from Dragon Ball Z. Also inspired by Pokemon Golder is Gold's ability to somehow pull items from his backpack (oincluding the pokeballs for each of his Pokemon) from the sleeve of his hoodie; This is explained in Gold's Verse via Pi's teleport combined with Pi's psychic bond with Gold. It is a subconscious thing Pi does, and Gold would lose the ability to do it if Pi died. However, Pi can be knocked out and he will still be able to do this. Items that would not fit in his sleeves obviously would not be able to come out of it. Pi can not use Teleport in-combat, as it is only a subconscious thing Pi can do, and Pi isn't even aware he can do it. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Staple Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Hax Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters